My Demon, Your Wizard, Our Insanity
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: He, who is considered sadistic, or even evil, by both muggle and wizard standards, saved me. I will never forget that. Even with selfish reasons I still believe that he saved me. ...Perhaps that's why I fell in love with him. Onesided Harry x Izaya Possible Shizaya hints in later chapters. Needs A Better Title. Suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

_**HP and DRRR Crossover. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

The Wizarding World would surely be turned on its side if it really knew what I was like, how I felt about it all - society, people, or even Him.

He, who is considered sadistic, or even evil, by both muggle and wizard standards, saved me. I will never forget that. Even with selfish reasons I still believe that he saved me.

Perhaps that's why I fell in love with him.

No, I should re-phrase that; It's not love. I could never love anybody after being shunned for the first eight years of my life by both my family and those around me.

I remember that day so easily...

* * *

_I tried to stay out of the house as much as possible. The Dursley's would only give me more work if I stayed. But that didn't make my life any less hostile; both Dudley and his friends, and other older bullies in the neighborhood all liked to mess with me. _

_Vincent 'Vince' Kurkhill and his two goons - both blond twins that were fairly muscular and had the IQ of a parrot, repeating whatever their 'master' said - decided that today was a good day to do exactly this. They cornered me against an alley wall where I was trying to take a shortcut through, in order to avoid people like them - ironic. _

_"Hey Freak" came a mocking voice. I inwardly cursed Dudley for using that 'nickname' outside of the house, now others used it as well. _

_Reacting to that would only give them pleasure, so I look off to the side defiantly ignoring them. _

_"Hey, I'm talking to you. Are you deaf?" Vince scowled at me. _

_"He doesn't want to talk to us I think," said one of the twins. I know their names were David and Mavis, I didn't care enough to tell them appart though. _

_"Well that's not very kind, afterall, no one else even bothers to try and talk to him but us. That's disrespectful. We should teach him about respect." _

_They were about to close in, but I was used to this kind of thing and still remained silent. I would not plead with them, no chance in hell, I've suffered worse. _

_Unexpectantly, a new voice arose from out of no where "Ah, what's this? Two cavemen, a home-abused bully, and a loner... sounds like the beginning of a bad joke to me." _

_I agreed with him, you could almost hear the 'walk into a bar' phrase that would have come afterward. I still didn't voice my thoughts though. _

_We all turned to the owner of the voice, he was fairly shorter than other guys his (probable) age, he was some sort of Asian, but his eyes were a deep red - nothing I've ever seen in any nationality before. _

_"Mind your business," Vince snarled at him. _

_"Hmm," he fake pondered for a few seconds "Nah, it's too much fun stripping those who delusion themselves into having some sort of superiority to others of their power." _

_He stepped closer to us and continued, "There is no real power in a little boy who cries at the end of his fathers fist, and makes up for it by having others cry at theirs. A classic 'misunderstood bully' scenereo." He sighed as if annoyed. Vince was red with embarassment and the twin 'cavemen' looked lost. _

_"How boring. But slightly more interesting then the other two. Individuality issues boys?" He smirked at them. _

_The three were furious - having your secrets exposed in front of someone, even a nobody according to the rest of the world, like me apparently called for action. The next thing I saw was them all rushing towards him at once, I'd suppose believing that three against one would work even against an adult. _

_There's one thing I could see missing from that equation though, the over-riding factor that this was obviously no normal guy. _

_The man's smirk only deepened. He, quite graciously in my opinion, side-stepped them, and in a flash grabbed Vince's wrists together behind his back and held them there, then in another second smashed his face into the side of the building. _

_He looked over at the other two and dared them to try something as well, they looked frightfully at each other and took off. So much for loyalty. The man looked back at Vince and raised an eyebrow. Vince only gulped in reponse. The man sighed again and dropped him, Vince didn't even spare him a second glance and ran. _

_"How boring" he repeated, but then turned back to me. His expression, I thought, would have been expectant - looking for a 'thank you' perhaps - but instead it quickly went from boredom to amusement. I was confused at first, but then realized that I must have had a shocked look on my face from his amazing stunt just now. I straightened myself up as best as I could and mumbled a 'thanks'. _

_He made no indication that he heard it, or at least aknowleged it. He did peer his eyes at me for a few minutes though and smiled suddenly, it was a little creepy but who am I to judge people. _

_"I believe your name is Harry, Harry Potter, right?" He said suddenly - said, not questioned, said as a statement. I would have asked how he knew, but he seemed to have known that stuff about Vince and the other two, so I just accepted this. _

_"Yes sir," I confirmed. _

_"'Sir'... in your culture is more reserved for older men. I'm twenty, not forty." _

_"Oh, er sorry Mr.-?" _

_"Izaya Orihara."_

* * *

I had momentarily froze when he had first told me his name, everyone knew that 'Izaya Orihara' was a name associated with a sadistic information broker, temporarily here from Japan. It is said that he loves to see people suffer.

I have to say, I never thought that someone with that description would be that... cute? Could I even use that term for an older male, I don't know. But looking at him that day, that was my first thought - this guy is really cute. Then 'crazy' many of the other times I spent with him, and there were many.

* * *

_My face must have shown a lot of shock again. He was once again amused and chuckled at my expense. _

_"I see you've heard of me. My, how my reputation spreads even here." _

_I could only nod in response. I wasn't sure what to do. I always thought that I'd runaway in situations like this, but here I am, glued to this spot and I'm not even sure why. _

_I tried to think of something to do, something to say... anything but stand here looking as idiotic as I felt. _

_"D-do you really love to watch people suffer?" _

_As soon as it left my mouth I wanted to face-palm. Of all questions... I thought he'd get angry._

_But once again I was wrong, he merely laughed, as if I had told a joke that I over-heard and could not truelly understand, but told anyway because others understood it. _

_"It's not that simple. Humans are most interesting - their reactions, their predictability and un-predictability. It's more of just a result of my experimentation involving them that ends up in them suffering. I am viewed as a sadist because I will not stop my fun just because some cannot control themselves. _

_"Look at that Vincent kid; many would say that I am cruel because of what I've said, that's true, but I only stated fact and watched how he reacted towards it - negatively, thus 'suffering'. I enjoyed his reactions, how he wordlessly admited defeat. Therefore, I am a sadist in the eyes of others." _

_...Okay, I'm officially speechless. It makes sense in a twisted sort of way. Yet, it's morally-wrong in just about every way. _

_I hate to admit it but I'm not repulsed at all. I'm actually sort of facinated. _

_"Like a scientist?" I questioned. _

_He merely shrugged, "More for myself than for the sake of science though." _

_"I meant your methods though," I respond quickly. "Observation and experimentation. But, scientists can also be selfish. It could make them happy to see something react the way they want it to; like you..." _

_My sentence fades unsurely, I don't even know why I said it. _

_He frowns in thought. "I suppose." He pauses, "You think that others are like me?" _

_Is he psychic? I only implied that scientists might be, how did he know I was thinking that. Of course there are, they're probably in everyday society, just not as open. _

_"What about you?" His question snaps me out of my thoughts. _

_"Huh? What do you mean?" _

_"What do you think about humans?" _

_Me? I honestly don't think much of them. I aknowlege that I am one, that we are all human beings and all equal, regardless of what others say, but I don't think I'd care what happened to anyone in this town should they suddenly go missing or die. It sounds cruel, but they too have been cruel to me, so why should I care. _

_I guess to me, humans are a disappointment. Aren't we supposed to look out for each other? And yet there are those who hurt me, and those who ignore me, but never those ho help me. _

_"I see," he said suddenly.._

_Had I really just said all of that outloud? _

_"Sometimes people unconsciously voice the thoughts they secretly want others to hear." Was he always this philisophical? _

_"So you dislike and/or tolerate most humans. You seem to know just how to interact with them to survive." _

_What is he talking about? Does he mean from before, when I hardly reacted to Vince and his goons? I assume so. _

_"If you go along with them you're only playing into it and admitting that you are what they say you are. I can't defend myself, but I'm not going down without a fight." _

_He thought over my statement for a bit, then asked "What did you think of their reactions?" _

_Their reactions? What about them, they were angry. I made them angry, purposely. _

_"They were angry," I said simply. _

_"You knowingly made them that way." He said equally as simply. _

_"Yes. I'd rather they be angry than happy and triumphant."_

_He nodded smugly, "You wanted to triumph, you wanted to win... you knew how to make them act the way you wanted them to. You knew what reaction you wanted and strove to get it."_

_I nodded weakly. I suppose he was right, I did know what to do, how to react around people. _

_"Ah, if only you shared the same love of humans as I did." _

_I sighed, "It is interesting, seeing them do what you predicted that they would. But loving them is entirely different." _

_I knew I said that last pert bitterly, but I can't help it, I could never say that I love other humans. I don't think I'd ever be able to love humans anymore. _

_"Mmm, understandable; the entire town basically abuses you. Unless you were a masochist." _

_Implying...? _

_"Are __**you**__?" I ask. _

_There is a gleam in his eyes and he shrugs. I'll take that as a yes. _

_He suddenly looked down at his watch. _

_"I have an appointment soon," he said quietly. He looked back up at me, "We will talk again, Harry-kun." _

_He disapeared with a smirk on his face._

* * *

I never actually had expected to see him again after that, but I did many times. He found me and talked with me at all sorts of random times and places - on my own away from the Dursley's, in my own little section of the playground by the gate at reccess, even in my aunt's garden. He continued to see me, and I grew more interested in him each time.

But it wasn't until about a month later that I truely fell for him.

* * *

_Dudley had gotten me in trouble for something that he did at school, my uncle was giving me a tongue lashing and threatening to beat me... it doesnt happen often, but once in a while. It's mostly verbal abuse though. _

_In the middle of his speech a knock sounded at the door. My uncle was too wrapped up in his own words to even hear the noise, so aunt Petunia was the one to answer it. _

_I hadn't thought anything of it at first, until my aunt started leading someone into the livingroom, more specifically Izaya. _

_Aunt Petunia looked awkward, but Izaya was calm and cheerful - he was up to something. _

_"Vernon," my aunt called to him. _

_He stopped and turned, about to ask why she interupted, but then spotted Izaya, "Who are you and what do you want?" _

_Before Izaya could speak, Dudley, whose mouth fell open when aunt Petunia led the informant in, interupted with a slightly squeeky "Izaya Orihara!" _

_I'm surprised he didn't faint. _

_Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at him in horror, knowing who he was from both their son and the gossipers around town. Izaya only smirked._

_"W-what do you want?" Vernon tried not to stammer. _

_"Ah, I am here to ask about Harry-kun." _

_Me? Well I know that we talk and he teaches me stuff and all, but why come here; is he trying to get me killed?_

_"What do you want with that freak?" My uncle asked. __**I **__glared at him, Izaya calmly took out some papers. _

_"I want him." He handed the papers over to my uncle and I peered around him curiously. _

_Adoption papers? Adoption papers! Did he really? God I hope so. _

_My uncle was about to question him, "Why would you-"_

_But was caught off by one of Izaya's 'looks'. "I suggest you mind your business. Now, I __**could **__gain custody in other ways. It's relatively easy to document the abuse, compile statements and go against you in court. Or even bring up some of those debts you owe."_

_Vernon paled. Izaya continued. _

_"But I'd rather make this quick. I'm quite homesick and would rather return to Ikebukuro as soon as possible."_

_Vernon was red but, to my great joy, quickly signed the papers and shoved them back into Izaya's hands. _

_Izaya looked over to me "If you have anything, aside from clothes I'm getting you new ones, pack now." _

_I shook my head, I really didn't have anything worth wile or personal. _

_"Good, we can leave now then." _

_He grabbed me by the wrist and led me out the door, and into my new life. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, this is Penguinbandit523, I would have written an author's note the last time as well, but it was like 2am and I was so tired... I was just like "screw it" and didn't bother to explain anything. **_

_**But a reviwer, my first reviewer actually, asked one of the things that I originally wanted to explain. So, I'll answer the reviews first, and add any additional info later. Sound good? **_

_**She Who Walks With Death **__**- First, Thank U For Being The First Reviewer! :) 2nd: Yes, unfortunatly Izaya will always 'Love all of his humans equally' and that includes Harry - it would be against his philosophy to have more feelings for Harry, regardless of how Harry feels towards him. *The only exception (in my opinion) to this way of thinking is with Shizuo, since Izaya technically doesn't consider him human... this leave many possibilities open. ;)* Now, regarding Harry's love life, I am honestly still undecided about that, he is a little darker than he is in the original story, and I'm not sure who I could pair him with. I am willing to take suggestions or a poll though. If u have any ideas about that, let me know; until then, I'm not dwelling on his romantic interests much, aside from his feelings for Izaya. **_

_**Exaigon**__** - Aw, I'm glad u like it. *Sort of spoilers ahead, don't want to know, read it after this chapter: I don't think, considering Shizou gets along well with Izaya's sisters and Shinra - who is friends with Izaya - that Shizuo will have too much of a problem with Harry. I mean, he'll totally think Harry is nuts for having feelings for Izaya, but other than that, I think they'll get along well. Harry is a nice person, and Shizuo can be too. (U know, when he's not throwing a vending machine at u, lol.)* **_

_**Kareso**__** - =) lol, yup. Ah, but how else will I launch the Wizarding World into Chaos/Making them more open-minded to balancing dark and light? *Evil Laugh* ;) **_

_**Foxfada**__** - Glad u think so. :)**_

_**Ok, (copying & pasting my previous answer b/c I'm lazy): **_

_**Regarding Harry's love life, I am honestly still undecided about that, he is a little darker than he is in the original story, and I'm not sure who I could pair him with. I am willing to take suggestions or a poll though:**_

_**So, who do u think Harry should be paired with **__**(Aside from Izaya, already established that that is one-sided, as Izaya can never love Harry back equally)**__**?**__** Leave suggestions, or if u Don't want a pairing at all, let me know - hey, works for me, less to have to factor in. **_

_***End of AN***_

* * *

At first, I wasn't sure how I was going to survive living in Japan - the food was different, the people were different, and I couldn't speak Japanese, how was I going to understand anybody!

But, like they say, 'you get used to it', all of it... even the crazyness of Ikebukuro.

Sushi is quite tasty, and I've never been picky in the first place considering I'd have to take what I could get or not eat at all; and compared to what the Dursley's gave me, this stuff was amazing!

The people were usually decent once you got to know them, and they you. Kadota's cool, though his crew is pretty crazy - I consider them all my friends. Shinra scares me a bit, to be honest, but Celty is awesome and I've never met anyone nicer than her... even if she does lack a head.

Shizuo, surprisingly, doesn't have a problem with me despite the fact that I'm living, learning from, and loving (onesided, unfortunatly) his most hated enemy, Izaya Orihara. We get along pretty well actually, and I think he's a nice guy as long as you don't piss him off.

Finally, the language: theoretically, I could have gotten by just fine without really learning Japanese - I always managed to find someone who spoke English, however, Izaya was having none of it and over the course of a year taught me Japanese, both spoken and written. He would barely speak to me in English, unless it was dire, after teaching me all of the vocabulary and grammar. A pain, but I'm fluent in it now.

And now, it's been over two years since Izaya took me in. I'll be turning eleven this July, Izaya says that I'll be getting a big surprise this year becuase of it. I'm not sure what he means, but he promises to tell me soon. Sigh, always plotting.

I'm on my way over to Russia-Shushi to pick up dinner for Izaya and I. Erika and Walker are on line for a new manga that just came out, I wave, laughing as Erika waves her hand frantically at me and calling out 'Harry-Kun'. I once mentioned to her how I felt about Izaya - her being a self-proclaimed love expert and matchmaker, I had hoped that she could give me some advice - she's loved pairing me in a threesome with him and Shizuo ever since.

I'll admit, I know that Izaya will never feel the same way about me, as I do about him. Yet, if he ever did feel something for anyone at all, (aside from me) I'd be okay if it was for Shizuo. Why, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'd want him to be happy... (nah, because if it were another human I would have my vengence) or maybe because he doesn't consider Shizuo human, and wouldn't be breaking his own philosophy. Or maybe Erika has just gotten me into shizaya and yaoi like her - it can be very addictive in my defense. Who knows.

Russia-Sushi is in sight, I see Simon beckoning people to come inside.

"Hello Simon," I smile at him.

"Harry-kun, you come for sushi?"

"Yes, I'm getting dinner for Izaya and myself."

"Ah, you're a good kid. Here, coupon for 15% off."

He hands me the coupon and I beam up at him. He too is a really nice guy when you get to know him.

We talk for a few more minutes before I buy dinner and am on my way.

Huh, there's Shizuo, I guess he's on break.

"Shizuo-san!"

He looks over at me, I rush over to him.

"Hey," he greets as he lights up a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you," I say.

"Then they'll have done what no one's ever done before."

I laugh, this is just our thing; making fun of the fact that a bus couldn't stop him, but these little tabacco-filled pieces of paper could.

"I'm turning eleven soon, I hope I can see you on my birthday without you and Izaya fighting."

He snorts, "That will be the day the sky turns green, the grass turns pink, and Shinra stops crushing on Celty."

It's true. But I'd still like to see him that day without the chaos that ensures when those two meet.

"Speaking of the flea-" he interrupts my thoughts.

"Why hello there Shizu-chan, and Harry-kun."

I turn around and smile, "Hey Izaya".

Shizuo, however, is reaching for a stop sign. I should get out of here before I end up in the target zone.

He looks at the bag in my hands. "Ootoro?"

"Yes," I confirm. "I'll see you back at the appartment."

I know that he'll be home in about half an hour - enough time to annoy Shizuo, run through the city with Shizuo chasing him, escape through various alley-ways and make it home.

* * *

You know that your day isn't going to be normal when you're awakened at five in the morning via an owl tapping at your window. More specifically a very stubborn owl, that will not let itself be ignored, with a letter attatched to it.

I irratably opened the window and let it in, it flew over to my desk and stared at me.

I moved closer to take the letter off, watching the bird cautiously.

Now, not only was this letter delivered by owl (strange), but was also oddly specific, for it not only has my name and address, but also says _**Second bedroom on the 4th floor**_ (Very strange).

Opening the letter, I can't tell if this is an elaborate prank, or real. _Look what happened to Light Yagami, that Death Note sure as hell wasn't a prank. _

Wait... didn't Izaya say something special would happen this year. Yes, but 'magic'? Then again, he knows about Celty, and she's pretty much in that field too.

"Izaya," I call as I head over to the kitchen.

He's at the table drinking tea and reading the paper.

"Yes Harry-kun?"

He's smiling slightly, so I know that he was expecting something like this.

"I got a letter by owl... inviting me to go to a magic school..." _Wow, that sounds idiotic out in the open doesn't it?_

He just looks up at me with his grin widening though, "About time it got here."

He knew about it, guess it's not a prank then.

"Remember how I used to encourage you to tell me about those times you had where something strange would happen?"

Around when we first met...

"Yeah. You're telling me that I was doing magic?"

He nods.

"And you've never thought to tell me that it was magic?" _How could he __**not**__ tell me?_

He shrugged. "Your relatives hated magic, and after moving to Ikebukuro I wanted you to focus on settling in and learning the language, not to mention getting you a better education - the thought of being able to do magic would have been too distracting. Then, when I finally could have, I knew that you'd be getting a letter soon anyway, so I just let it go."

He feigned hurt, "Are you mad at me, Harry-kun?"

I wanted to be, but, whenever I look at him I feel so accepted and grateful, I just can't.

"No," I mutter. He knows that he has my gratefulness and loyalty and knows how to manipulate it. (I refuse to be as thick headed as the other one he has under his wing, Saki. I have feelings for the guy, not self-sacrificial tendencies; even I know that Izaya is no God.)

_No use fretting over it now, what's done is done. _

"So how do we get to this 'Diagon Alley'?"

"First we have to send an acceptance reply."

* * *

Diagon Alley looked like something out of a mid-eval story book. I am both mesmerized and annoyed by this fact. Though part of the awe could have been left over from the fact that Izaya has English wizard contacts who got us into Diagon Alley in the first place.

Don't get me wrong, the architecture is beautiful, but the downside is not only are they lacking in technologic advances, but 'muggle', as they call non-magical people, tech won't even work here.

I can't go on the chat anymore, and I suppose I'm going to have to cease my regular academics since Izaya home-schooled me via laptop.

Gasp! I just realized that I'm going to have to leave Izaya for ten months a year because of this stupid school. So far I'm only getting the disadvantages here.

But Izaya did say that it was important that I go. He's already explained to me about my fame in the Wizarding World; I still get the feeling that he knows something that I don't, but I'm going to find out what that is.

We've already gone to my vault - apparently I'm rich; take that Dursley's - bought school supplies, bought robes - another thing that I am not happy about - and are now on our way to buy a wand.

"There is something I'd like to buy in Knockturn Alley, so I'll leave you to get your wand on your own, and a pet if you wish. I'll meet up with you at The Leaky Cauldron around two."

I nodded at him and we went our seperate ways.

* * *

Garrick Ollivander seemed like an odd man, but with all of the strange people I've met and befriended over the past two years, who am I to judge.

We ended up going through many wands until I eventually found myself with a wand eleven inches long, made of holly, with a Phoneix feather core. It was, morbidly ironic, that this wand happened to be the brother wand of the wizard that killed my parents... I'm getting really tired of all of this, really fast.

I'm now on my way to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_; seems like the best way to get an owl. Owls would be much more useful than any other pet, being able to fly back and forth between the school and Japan, making comunicating with Izaya much easier.

"'Arry?"

_That's not Izaya._

I turn around and see a **very** large man addressing me.

"Um, yes. Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. I've known you since you were a babe. Carried ya' outa teh rubble, I did."

"It's nice to meet you Hagrid." I bowed at first but then remember that people tipically shook hands in England instead.

"Sorry," I murmer sheepishly "I've been in Japan a while and got used to their culture."

"It's alrigh'" he smiled.

I'm glad that he's friendly.

"So where are you headin'?"

"I'm going to go buy an owl. What about you?"

"Just finished pickin' something up from Gringotts, figured I'd walk around a bit. Do you know what type of owl yer lookin' for? I'd be happy to accompany you if yeh wish; know a thing or two about animals, being the Care of Magical Creatures teacher an' all."

"Sure, I'd like that."

We walked to the store talking about random things, and he started to tell me stories about my parents. To be honest I didn't care too much about my parents. I'd never known them, and after meeting Izaya I didn't need to think about how they might have cared about me because the Dursley's didn't. Still, the stories were at least interesting to hear.

I ended up choosing a snowy white owl that Hagrid recomended. I'd normally call her something like 'Yuki' for the snow that she resembles, but it would seem a bit out of place in wizarding Britain, so I settle on 'Hedwig' as we leave the shop. I better start heading back to izaya now, Hagrid walks with me.

We eventually got to the subject about how I ended up staying in Japan in the first place. I told him about how the Dursley's abused and neglected me, about how I was the outcast of an entire town, and that day that Izaya saved me.

"He really isn't as bad as they say," Okay, a little white lie, but a necessary one.

"He's brilliant really, and with him I just feel accepted and happy."

Hagrid looked like he didn't know what to say, but then cleared his throat.

"Normally, I'd have teh report something like this teh Dumbledore, and honestly, he'd bring ya back to them Dursley's but... I don' think I have the heart teh. You seem safe enough, and ye've lasted this long, I think ye'l be just fine."

I'm glad he understood. Izaya said they'd have some idotic reason involving blood wards being the reason I had to stay there, and that they'd try to send me back, but Hagrid can now plead in my defense if it comes down to that. He cares for me, I can tell; that's why I had to tell him, he cares enough about my well-being to be on our side.

Living with Izaya, you pick up on how to read and manipulate people... not that I'm as evil as he is with it.

* * *

As soon as we enter the Leaky Cauldron I see Izaya and immediatly head over to him.

"Izaya, this is Rubeus Hagrid." I showed him the half-giant behind me.

Izaya stands up and extends a hand, putting on a pleasant face. It's that same 'cute' face, in my opinion, that I first saw him wear in that alley... before he went into sociopath mode to humiliate my bullies.

Hagrid seemed to buy into his friendly atmosphere, and I knew that we definitely had an ally.

* * *

"So remember that 'something' I had to pick up in Knockturn alley?" Izaya mentioned as we stayed in our room at the Leaky Cauldron. We were heading back to Japan tomorrow after window shopping a bit.

"Yeah, so what did you buy?"

He smirked.

"Something to help aid us as a loophole against those annoying blood wards."

I was going to ask him to continue but he suddenly yawned and patted the bed that he sat on.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow, for now let's head to bed. I requested only one bed..."

His eyes screamed mischief, he knew about my feelings for him.

"I knew you wouldn't mind." He laid down under the covers, threw the blanket up on my side, and waited for me so he could turn off the light - an enchanted lamp that was usually given to muggle-borns and their families.

_Jerk_

I obeyed though, and climbed into bed to sleep.

* * *

_**There was no lemon at the end... Harry is like 11 (almost), and Izaya is 20 - and doesn't (I think) do that with many humans (if any at all). *Admits to liking virgin!Izaya fics* **_

_**And, leaving it at a cliff-hanger. (Sort of). **_

**_A Big Thank You To Anyone Who Reviews, and if you have any questions, I'll answer them in an author's note in the next chapter. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers' Harry Pairing Suggestions: **

**Mikado 2**

**Kasuka 1**

**Luna 1**

**Daphne Greengrass 1**

**Astoria Greengrass 1**

**Audrey 1**

**I also have to amend something - it has been about 2 years since Harry and Izaya first met, so Izaya is no longer 20, like he was in the first chapter, he's now like 22. Just wanted to fix that little error on my part. -.-" Sorry about that.**

**Anyway~**

**exaigon - Gah, I wanna draw that so badly but I already have enough awkward yaoi sketches in my sketch book. -.-' The hetero or homo option doesn't matter, either could work, either I can write. Opps, sorry about that little typo. Izaya should be like 22 by chapter two. So Mikado would come next year (which works out better in a way, Harry doesn't have to wait 4 years to have a love interest, maybe 2. Unless he is a Really Mature 12 year old.) Thank you for the suggestion, Mikado vote is in the lead. :D **

**easha**** - I hope this story makes it to some sort of end. -_-" I'm so bad with those. I'll do my best, though. **

**Slave to my Pen - I LOVE Your Username! Thank you, I'm glad that you think so. :) **

**Rikka-tan**** - Thanks, I'm trying so hard to keep them somewhat in character. It's harder with stories like these. But I'm glad you think I'm able to. ^_^ It's ok, even Harry loves Shizaya. xD It's ok, I love feedback. Thank you so much! **

**Terra-Fair - Kasuka, that's an interesting choice. And okay, that's 2 for Mikado. ^^**

**BlackKristin - Once again, Opps. -.-" My bad. Sorry about that. Okay, the Greengrass pairings is an example of how the love interest also influences the House Harry will be in. In this case Slytherin if this pairing 'wins'. Until then, I'm not sure yet. **

**One of the Colorless - 3rd Opps in one fic. *Sweat Drop* Again, I apologize. **

**Guest - Yes, yes he does. x) What are you confused on? Let me know and I'll try my best to explain it. Thank you so much! :D **

**bleepbloop559 - Hahahahaha omg! You know, you totally influenced me with that. *Evil Grin* There will be switch-blade-wielding-Harry! xD Scaring the crap out of people since First Year. **

**Mon Esprit Libre - Updated. x) **

**EpikalStorms - Oh yeah. Dumbledore will learn that he can't mess with Harry's Iza-chan. ;) **

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Harry questioned from the desk he sat in.

Izaya stopped stirring and looked over at him.

"Have you really forgotten already, Harry-kun? I would have thought that you would remember a reason such as 'making us magically blood-related so that we could use our own blood wards and thus saving you from the Dursleys'."

The young wizard rolled his eyes. "Not _that_. I mean, why am I reading ahead in the First Year texts, and why are you so damn adamant about it - even going through the trouble to quiz me?"

Izaya merely shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard that it's beneficial to get ahead in life?" He then turned back to the potion. "Besides, I'm preparing you for what may come.

"If people believe that you are this powerful wizard over there, regardless of whether it's true or not, they are going to hold their own expectations of you against you. I would rather you be as prepared as possible.

"Besides, no doubt that the Potions Professor has it in for you."

Harry rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Izaya only smiled as he put the lid on the cauldron to let it simmer. "Ten more minutes and it's done."

"Izaya..."

"Hmm? Ah yes, the Potions Professor of Hogwarts." He left his station for a moment, walking over to his Information Broker desk and pulling out a large envelope containing many files. "I took it upon myself to research information on each teacher at Hogwarts, with the exception on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position since that changes every year."

He pulled out a packet of papers. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. Age: 31. Known for his bitterness and snarky attitude towards non-members of Slytherin House..."

He skimmed through the information while mumbling a bit. "Ah ha. Attended Hogwarts and was a known rival of James Potter: your father. If he is still involved with house prejudices even as a teacher, then your presence will no doubt spark the old flame of hate that he had with your father."

Harry sighed. _Of course, like I didn't have enough people who hated me for most of my life. I only just found happiness and acceptance in life, and I'm already going to have to back track on that. _

He felt a sudden presence next to him and looked over to find Izaya next to him. "Aw, don't worry Harry-kun," he wrapped am arm around the boy. "With all that I taught you, you can handle him no problem."

He smirked at Harry. "I know you can. I saw you first-hand make an ally with the half giant. I've taught you enough." He faced Harry and put their foreheads together. Harry felt himself turn slightly red. Izaya wasn't usually affectionate unless it was manipulative, or a reward for Harry. This must have been some type of reward or encouragement; whatever it was, it was working.

"You can weave your way right into their little hearts and minds; their loyalty and allegiance " Izaya pulled away and walked back over the the cauldron. "And therefore, you will always be safe. You take after me after all."

Harry watched him as he poured the potion into two cups. Izaya didn't praise him often, either. Was Izaya going to miss him, as much as Harry would miss Izaya? Harry doubted it but comforted himself with the idea of it being a possibility.

Harry was happier about being compared to Izaya more than he let on. He knew that he was much less twisted than the older man, and he also knew that he was much less brilliant, even if he did know more about psychologically manipulating people than others did. So when people, especially Izaya, said that Harry was like the informant he always felt (embarrassingly) giddy at the thought. He wanted Izaya to be proud of him, even if he could never be a clone of him.

"Alright Harry-kun," Izaya thrust the cup into Harry's unsuspecting hands. "Drink it all and we'll have officially beaten the blood wards."

Both raised their glasses and chugged the contents down, doing their best to ignore the taste. It took a few seconds but there was a warm tingling sensation that spread through their veins. When it stopped they felt no different than before but Izaya assured him that according to any spell a wizard may cast they were of blood relation.

"Now," Izaya said. "Harry-kun, please recite the theory of Transfiguration from chapter one."

Harry groaned. Happy moment ended.

* * *

"Hey Izaya, you're a 'muggle' right? So why do you know so much about the Wizarding World and magic?" Harry asked as Izaya fixed his grip on the knife he was using to cut up plant roots.

"I may be a muggle, Harry-kun, but you should never doubt my connections. Yes, I shouldn't know about magic or the Wizarding World in general, but once I discovered that side from one of my jobs I decided to submerge myself in it; appealing to those who would be willing to teach in exchange for information - muggle, or wizard, I can get my hands on either.

"So for years I learned the culture, beliefs, and academics - while I could not physically fulfill the entire curriculum, aside from subjects like Potions, I did study the theories and histories of each subject.

"I also made allies with as many of the higher ups and undergrounds as I could, not only in Wizarding Britain, but in all of the Wizarding societies. Never forget how important it is to establish connections."

Harry paused for a moment before asking, "And enemies?"

Izaya laughed. "Oh Harry-kun! Can't wait to have your own Shizu-chan to play with, eh?"

_Note to self: Never, Ever mention this to Shizuo if I value my life. _

* * *

Harry's 11th Birthday.

Celty kindly offered to have it at her and Shinra's place. This was best so that Izaya and Shizuo could avoid each other while still coming to celebrate.

"Harry-kun, when are they each supposed to be coming?" Shinra asked him as he set out the plates and napkins.

"Izaya-san won't be here until the evening, after he's off of work, so Shizuo-san said that he'd come by early. In fact, he should be here soon."

Celty walked in with the cake and set it on the table before taking out her PDA.

**Who else agreed to come?**

"Um, Kyohei, Saburo, Walker, Erika, and Simon said that he'd stop by for a moment, if he has time."

"Sheesh Harry, why don't you make friends your own age?" Shinra chuckled.

"Hey, Izaya home schooled me! I don't see people my own age." He defended weakly.

A knocking sounded. "I'll get it." Harry ran to the door.

It opened to reveal his favorite fangirl.

"Harry-chan!" A yell was the only warning before he had an armful of hyper otaku.

"Hey Erika-chan," he laughed and hugged her.

The other members of the group walked past them, greeting Harry as they passed.

"So how old are you turning, kid?" Kyohei, aka Dotachin, asked.

"Eleven."

Erika squealed and hugged Harry tighter, cheering about 'shouta' or something. Harry still wasn't great with terms.

"Oi, what's happening in here?" A voice called from the door.

All eyes turned to see Shizuo standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Shizuo-san. Glad you could make it." Harry grinned at him.

The party was small but perfect. Harry loved that Izaya allowed him to have birthday parties. He remembers the first time Izaya had thrown him his 'first' birthday party, it was not long after Izaya first took Harry in. He had never had one before and didn't understand why Izaya would want him to have one.

* * *

_"Izaya-s-san-"_

_"Harry-kun, I know that you are not used to the suffixes. 'Izaya' is just fine."_

_"Okay. Izaya, why are you doing this? _

_The other gave him an odd look. "You told me that you always wanted a birthday party. Isn't that true?" _

_Harry ducked his head down. "Yes, of course I have. But, because I've never had one before, I really don't need one. You've already done so much for me-" _

_Izaya sighed in annoyance. "Harry-kun, you must stop being so timid, understand. As my ward, I will not allow it." _

_"Oh, uh. Yes Izaya..." _

_The older one shook his head, about to open his mouth again when Harry interrupted. _

_"I mean, You still haven't answered my question." _

_Izaya smiled a little. "Better. And to answer your question, it's because I want to. I am your guardian now, and I will not deprive you anything. In fact, __**because **__you are under my wing, I plan to give you more than what you should have gotten. You are already getting a great education, clothes, food... _

_"So you will also have a birthday celebration. It will only be the two of us since you need to learn to open yourself up more and communicate with people better, before we can really get around to my teachings." _

_Harry stared at him in amazement. He couldn't imagine what more Izaya could give him. _

_"I bought a cake. I'm not one for sweets, in fact I prefer something bitter, but I know that you prefer them." Izaya cut him a piece. It was a deep, rich chocolate flavor. _

_Izaya excused himself while Harry started on his cake. When he came back he had a small, wrapped parcel in his hands. _

_"Here Harry-kun. Happy birthday." Harry delicately took the gift into his hands, he couldn't believe it, a real gift. Izaya urged him to open it. He did so slowly and carefully. _

_"Although you are most definitely not ready to use it, I wanted to show one of the things I will be teaching you soon." _

_Harry pulled out a small, lightweight blade that was similar to Izaya's but with slight differences. Harry knew what this symbolized. It symbolized a step towards his new life. _

_Harry, though still not fond of humans but had a unique way of thinking, was still caught up in the past of how the Dursleys treated him and wasn't making much progress in accepting this new life. But now, this switch blade showed him that his old life of always being the poor, abused victim was dead, and a new life full of knowledge and being strong enough to defend himself was born. _

_He took out the blade and looked over to Izaya who was waiting for his reaction. Harry smiled at him, relaying the message: I want to learn everything you have to offer me. _

* * *

It seemed so far away when Harry thought about it, but in reality it surprisingly wasn't. The truth was that they merely came a long way in a short amount of time. Harry certainly came out of his shell.

He stopped questioning why Izaya would do all of this for him and just accepted that he did. He put more effort into what Izaya was teaching him, from Japanese, to normal education like mathematics and history, to reading people's emotions and predicting their actions. Izaya was especially interested in the fact that Harry was good at the last one. He later taught Harry how to defend himself with his blade, and a few parkour moves that he could use for quick escapes.

Harry, as a result, became more confident and accepting of himself. He no longer worried of others hating him for being a 'freak'. Yeah, there were a lot of gangs around, but Izaya taught him enough to be able to defend himself, and they would hate him for entirely other reasons, not because he was apparently abnormal.

Harry looked over to Erika and Walker who were goofing around, Kyohei and Saburo watching their antics with a calm gaze since they were pretty used to it. He remembers the first time he met the gang.

* * *

_He was with Izaya, getting out of the house a bit for the first time since he arrived. Harry had only begun to really turn his life around, and Izaya wanted Harry to get used to the area. Well, as much as he could since Ikebukuro was so easy to get lost in. Luckily, Harry was good at memorizing locations since he knew practically the entire layout of Surrey._

_Harry took in as much as he could while they walked. Until a voice broke his concentration._

_"Iza-Iza!" _

_Of all things that Harry would expect anyone to call Izaya, 'Iza-Iza' was not one of them. _

_He and Izaya turned to greet the new voice, and apparently three others. Harry noted that Izaya called them 'Erika', 'Walker', 'Dotachin' (which seemed to annoy that one, so he supposed it was a nickname), and 'Saburo'. They didn't seem to be afraid of him at all, it was quite shocking. _

_"So who is this?" The girl asked. _

_"This is Harry Potter, my new ward." _

_'Dotachin' asked "Even with Saki...?" _

_Izaya merely shrugged. _

_Before we could move along another, booming voice rang through the air. _

_"Izzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaya-kun!" _

_Izaya sighed over-dramatically. "Sorry Harry-kun, Shizu-chan needs to be tamed. I'll have to come back for you." He looked to the group. "I was showing him around the city, but it seems I won't have time to now. Do me a favor and finish for me will ya?" _

_'Dotachin' barely had time to utter a 'what' before Izaya ran off, dodging a mailbox chucked his way, with Shizuo chasing after him. _

_Harry stood there awkwardly for a minute. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. Would they actually show him around, or would they ditch him. He was sure if he just retraced his steps... _

_"Well, come on kid. You were mapping out the city, right?" 'Dotachin' asked. _

_Harry nodded mutely. _

_"Well, let's go then. We'll go by van so that way you get to see more. Hop in." _

_Erika grabbed his hand and started babbling to him, asking him about where he was from since he clearly wasn't Japanese, did he like manga and anime, what was living with Izaya like... _

_Harry answered her questions and grew more comfortable with each one. The others listened and asked things as well. He truthfully told them about being disliked and Izaya actually saving him, ('Dotachin' spit out his soda at one point), about what living with Izaya was like, that he only checked out Death Note so far but really loved it, and that they could all call him 'Harry' since he was from England and was more comfortable with first names instead of surnames. _

_He found out that 'Dotachin' had a real name and it was Kyohei Kadota. He thought that Erika and Walker were strange but really nice. And Saburo seemed pretty chill, if only a little over protective of his van. _

_By the end of it Harry thought that he had finally made some friends. _

* * *

Here they are now, closer than ever, especially him and Erika - but he blamed the shipping on that. He looked over at Shizuo who was talking to Shinra.

Shizuo, at first, he wasn't sure what to make of. He was his guardian's enemy, but Harry personally had nothing against him. He had originally avoided the blond as much as possible, until that one day.

* * *

_Fighting was a frequent occurrence in Ikebukuro, especially gang fights and the cat and mouse game between Shizuo and Izaya. So Harry felt no surprise at the fact that a crowd was gathered around in a large circle and the sounds of a fight were coming from inside. He was about to walk past when one of the people in the circle was sent flying._

_Harry was now curious. Izaya wasn't in that ring was he? No, that wasn't possible, Izaya would have already started their game by now. So Shizuo was fighting (by the looks of the one who was thrown) members of a color gang? Harry stepped closer to see. _

_Yes that's what was happening. It was about five against one, but even with the odds against him Shizuo was winning. Harry took a moment to reflect on Shizuo's strength; he knew it was superhuman, but hearing about it and seeing it first-hand were two different things. Shizuo was impressive. _

_All looked like it would end well with the blond as the victor, but at a last second chance for victory, one of the gang members pulled out a gun and fired at Shizuo. Luckily, he was too quick for the gang member, running at him at full speed with a stop sign; only one bullet was fired. _

_Bam!_

_Down he went, along with the others. Shizuo stayed standing, despite the bullet wound which was luckily only in his leg and not near any vital organs, and started to walk off. The crowd disbanded, but Harry didn't like the way Shizuo was limping, someone could attack him like that and beat him when he's down; Harry hated that. So, the boy swallowed his fear and ran after him. _

_"Hey!" He called as he ran to the blond. Shizuo turned to him. _

_"Yeah?" _

_Harry gulped. "Um, are you okay?" He mentally face-palmed, of course he wasn't okay. he was frigging shot! "I mean, you're limping and you know how people in this city are, they could jump you or something." _

_Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed. "I wanted to know if you wanted help, or something. I don't like when people attack others who are down. I don't want to see anyone attack you-" _

_Shizuo chuckled. "You're new here aren't you?" _

_Harry shrugged sheepishly. _

_"If it'll make you feel any better, come with me and be my 'look out' as I head to Shinra's." _

_Harry nodded and followed him, pointing out anything that might be someone lurking nearby. _

_When they finally made it to their destination and the door opened to reveal the doctor himself, both were greeted. _

_"Shizuo-kun. Harry-kun? What are you doing here with Shizuo?" _

_Shizuo looked shocked that Shinra knew who this kid was. "You know each other?" _

_His question was ignored and Harry merely pointed at the other's leg. Shinra sprang into doctor mode. "You were shot in the leg? Shizuo... I'll tell you about Harry-kun later, we have to take care of your leg." _

_Harry stayed and waited to make sure that Shizuo would be alright. He waited with Celty, telling her what happened, while the other two worked/waited and talked. _

_"Okay, so who is the kid?" Shizuo asked the doctor as he was finishing up stitching the leg. _

_"You have to promise me that you won't do anything rash." _

_His eyes narrowed. "Why?" _

_"Just trust me, okay." _

_"Fine... So?" _

_Shinra stopped and thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to start. "Well, do you remember how I mentioned that Izaya took a kid in from another country?" _

_"Yes," Shizuo paused. "You're not telling me-" _

_"Yes, that's him. Harry Potter. Or Harry-kun as we all call him." _

_Shizuo blinked. "I assumed-" _

_"That the person he took in would be as bad as he is? Yeah, I know, it's more of the opposite. Crazy isn't it?" _

_The other grunted, thinking it over. _

_"He's a good kid. Really, he is. There is a reason Izaya took him in, I think it's because Harry is good around people, figuring them out like Izaya does." _

_Shinra continued before Shizuo, who had opened his mouth, could input something about that. _

_"But with one major difference: Izaya loves humans, but Harry isn't fond of them." _

_Shizuo closed his mouth and wore a shocked expression. _

_"Yeah, it doesn't seem like it either. But Harry told me himself. His relatives were abusive and convinced the entire town that he was a delinquent, so everybody was against him - kids, teachers, parents. Izaya said that he saw that Harry knew how to act around people to survive and that he took Harry in so that his 'talent' would not be wasted on mere survival. _

_"Other than that, Harry isn't like Izaya, so don't worry Shizuo."_

_When the two finished up they met Harry and Celty in the living room who were watching tv. Shizuo went up to Harry and all of them tensed. But Shizuo gave a sigh and a 'thanks kid'. Harry's jaw dropped a bit but quickly morphed into a small smile. _

* * *

That had been the beginning. Shizuo warmed up to Harry pretty quickly. And Harry was grateful that Izaya didn't care if he was friends with 'the monster' or not. Izaya knew that they didn't share the same views and took it in stride; Shinra was a neutral party when it came to Shizuo as well, so there was no reason for Izaya to object. Harry half thought that the real reason that Izaya didn't care was because he wanted Shizuo all to himself, to hate.

Harry smiled in a dreamy way. He came so far in only about two years. He could take on Hogwarts.

"Izzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Izaya must have gotten off work early.


End file.
